Exterior type sliding doors are usually provided with some type of latch, operable from the inside, to restrict entry form outside. The latch is usually actuated by a lever and mounted on the door frame, in or adjacent the door operating handle. In some types a key operated lock is used to actuate the latch from outside.
A sliding door offers rapid unobstructed passage if it can be opened readily. However, in an emergency, such as a fire, people in near panic can fumble with the small latch lever while attempting to pull the door open, which often causes the latch to bind. This is particularly true with small children or elderly people, who do not have the strength to operate the latch if it is not completely free. It would be advantageous to have a sliding door actuating device which would operate as easily as the well known panic bar used on swinging doors.